Back to Home
by skysair
Summary: Endlich, Endlich bist du wieder da, du hast uns allen so sehr gefehlt, wir weder dich nicht mehr hergeben mein kleiner das Verspreche ich dir.


**Prolog Die Suche**

Disclamer: Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören nicht mir, sondern J..

Pairing: verrat ich noch nicht

Wichtig: Als erstes gehe ich nicht 100% nach den Büchern lasse meiner Kreativität freien lauf

„…" jemand spricht

#...# jemand denkt

~…~ jemand spricht parsel

\.../ jemand spricht telepathisch

Ok hier eine neue Story von mir hoffe es gefällt euch die Geschichte ist noch nicht Beta und jetzt fiel spaß beim lesen

Seit einigen Tagen sah man Narzissa Malfoy immer häufiger die Winkelgasse auf und ab schlendern, für normale Betrachter oder jene die nur einen kurzen Blick auf sie warfen, sah es so aus als würde sie eine ganznormale Shoppingtour mache, nur wer sie besser kannte konnte erkennen das sie etwas zu suchen schien. Immer wieder hielt Narzissa vor diesen oder jenen Geschäft, sah durch die Schaufenster hinein, ab und an Betrat sie auch einen Laden sah sich Aufmerksam um und verließ ihn nach kurzer Zeit wieder.

Zwischendurch setzte sie sich ein eins der vielen kleinen Cafe´s in der Winkelgasse und Beobachtet von dort aus das treiben, besah sich die ganzen Passanten genau, ein besonderes Augenmerk lag auf die jungen Erstklässler die dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei kamen, genauso wie ihr kleiner Draco. Der Zurzeit mit seinen Vater und seinen Paten Onkel in den Ferien war, ihre Familie wollte zwar das Sie mitkam doch Narzissa hat abgelehnt, mit der Begründung das die drei Männer ruhig mal etwas Zeit untereinander verbringen sollten.

Das war Natürlich nicht die ganze Wahrheit denn sie wollte nicht das Lucius und die anderen hiervon erfahren, da sie sich selbst nicht ganz sicher war ob alles damals geklappt hatte. Sie wollte Lucius, Draco und vor allen Severus, denn das ganze damals ziemlich mitgenommen hatte keine falsche Hoffnungen machen die sich am Ende vielleicht nicht Bewahrheitet und alle wieder Traurig machte.

Sie suchte ein ganz bestimmtes Gesicht eines das sie das letzte mal vor drei Jahren gesehen hatte und was ihr, sowie ihre Familie und Freunde aus tiefsten Herzen fehlten. Sie Hoffte dass ihr Plan von vor fast drei Jahren funktioniert hatte und sie damals alles richtig machte als sie diesen alten und Mächtigen Zaubere sprach den nur die Familie Black kannte, aber noch nie genutzt worden war.

Als sie wieder in ihre Gedanken und den Erinnerungen von vor drei Jahre abschweift, stieg in ihr Trauer und Wut auf. Trauer da man damals ihrer Familie und vor allen Severus ihr kleiner Engel genommen hatte und Wut auf jene die den kleinen Wegnahmen obwohl dieser nicht gehen wollte. Narzissa sah noch heute ihren kleinen Engel wie er mit Tränenden Gesicht weggebracht worden war, ebenso Severus, den eigentlich kalten und harten Tränke Professor von Hogwarts, den damals das Herz brach und auch ihm liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht.

Seit da an ging es Severus ziemlich schlecht und er Verschloss sich immer mehr vor seinen Freunden, zog sich zurück und wollte alleine sein. Weder Ihr noch Lucius oder Draco gelang es Severus aus seine Depression und sein Schneckenhaus heraus zu holen, erst 1 ½ Jahre später als Sev seinen jetzigen Gefährten traf gelang es jenen Severus zu Helfen und ihn aus seine Depressionen zu ziehen.

Während sie so ihn ihre Gedanken Vertieft war Merkte sie nicht wie vorsichtig eine kleine zierliche Gestalt von hinten auf sie zukam und sie ansprach. „Hallo Tante Cissa" ertönte eine leise Kinderstimme. Wie erstarrt verharrte sie noch einen Moment ihn ihrer Position ehe sie sich umdrehte und die kleine Gestalt vor sich genauer betrachtete. Als sie da Begriff das es wirklich ihr kleiner Engel ist lächelt sie ihn lieb an dann erhob sie sich und schloss den kleinen ihn eine Mütterliche Umarmung die der Kleine nur wenige Augenblicke später erwiderte, während ihn und Narzissa die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Mit leicht heiserer Stimme bracht Narzissa heraus. „Endlich, Endlich bist du wieder da, du hast uns allen so sehr gefehlt, wir weder dich nicht mehr hergeben mein kleiner das Verspreche ich dir. „

So Prolog ende

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen

Und schon erste Vermutungen wer der „keine Enge"l sowie der Gefährte ist

Freue mich über kommis und Ideen

Suche auch noch einen Beta-lesa und jemanden der Lust und Ideen hat mitzuschreiben

Also bis zum nächsten mal hoffe ihr seid dann auch wieder dabei

Also bb

Ps. An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch sagen das ich meine anderen Story weiter schreibe aber leider hapert es an Ideen komm immer nur stückweise vorwärts sind aber in arbeit


End file.
